


Providence

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Pride and Prejudice
Genre: Canon - Book, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, of course, that Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Lady Anne Darcy were sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Providence

Lady Catherine and Lady Anne had been inseparable from childhood; their brother often said that if Anne were going to have her head cut off, Catherine would have hers cut off too. They shared every childish joy and sorrow and married their respective husbands on the same day. After almost ten years of barren marriage, they even delivered their firstborn children within a few months of each other.

" 'Tis Providence," whispered Lady Anne, gently rocking her niece's cradle.

"Of course it is," said Lady Catherine firmly. She bent over Fitzwilliam, pleased when he smiled and babbled something at her, and adjusted his pillows. "I should have known that our children would be designed for each other."

Lady Anne glanced from her niece, delicate and peaceful, to her laughing son. "Oh! they _will_ make a lovely couple, won't they? Just think of the wedding, Catherine, and the children, and the wealth and consequence they will have."

"Our grandson will be heir to Pemberley and Rosings," Lady Catherine said. "_Ours_, Anne, and he will be half Fitzwilliam. His fortune will be splendid - his patronage - influence -"

Their eyes met over the cradles.

"God has been very good to us," said Lady Anne.


End file.
